<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Predators And Their Prey - by Nobodycaresaboutmangosdutch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493690">Predators And Their Prey -</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodycaresaboutmangosdutch/pseuds/Nobodycaresaboutmangosdutch'>Nobodycaresaboutmangosdutch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Whump, Arthur Whump, Good Parent Dutch van der Linde, Good Parent Hosea Matthews, High Honor Arthur Morgan, How Do I Tag, Hunting trip gone wrong, Hurt Arthur Morgan, I Tried, I'm Sorry, TB can go suck an egg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodycaresaboutmangosdutch/pseuds/Nobodycaresaboutmangosdutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another hunting trip with Charles wouldn't hurt, right? Arthur just hoped that it wouldn't end like it did when they hunted for bison. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur Morgan whump.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poorly described gore in this. I'm bad at everything why did I think fanfiction was a good idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES OF GORE*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                      ~Horseshoe Overlook~</p><p> </p><p>The gang had been at a little area called Horseshoe Overlook for about 2 months now. Though, a lot had happened in that month. Exploring Valentine with Uncle and the girls, grabbing Reverend, rescuing Sean, looking for Colm O'Driscoll, drinking with Lenny, hunting with Charles, and no matter how much Arthur wanted to refuse, freeing Micah from the jail in Strawberry. </p><p>Hunting with Charles had been... interesting. The hunting part with Charles was great... but the mood quickly changed when they found multiple bison carcasses who had been killed by poachers to frame the Indians. Really messed up shit. </p><p>That hunting trip was around a month ago. Since then, Arthur hadn't been hunting in a while. He mostly helped out with keeping supplies in and donating money to the camp. He saw Charles sitting by the campfire alone, drinking coffee. </p><p>Arthur approached the man. "Hey, Charles," Arthur greeted.</p><p>"Hey, Arthur," Charles greeted back. Arthur sat down on the log across from him. "Why don't we go hunting again?" Arthur asked and Charles gave him a look. "Not bison," Arthur corrected himself. </p><p>Charles chuckled and sat the empty cup by the fire. "Sure. Deer, then?"</p><p>Arthur nodded. "Yup, that'll do. I rode by Big Valley a couple of days ago and saw some pretty good game there,"</p><p>"When do you wanna set out?" Charles asked. </p><p>Arthur shrugged. "I was thinking now. The camp is pretty low on food supplies at the moment," </p><p>To Arthur's surprise, Charles immediately stood up. "Let's go then," Charles said and began to walk towards the horses, where Taima was grazing. Arthur did the same, heading towards his rather new horse; Blitz. Blitz was a good horse. He was actually the same horse that Hosea had stolen from that one guy who tried to rob him. Arthur decided not to sell him. Arthur mounted Blitz.</p><p>"You lead the way," Charles said and Arthur nodded. Arthur made his way through the Heartlands, Flatneck station, Strawberry, and finally, Big Valley. </p><p>------</p><p>"You still got that bow I gave you?" Charles asked as they dismounted their horses. </p><p>Arthur nodded as he pulled the bow from his saddle. "Sure do,"</p><p>Arthur wandered further into the forest, searching for a trail. He searched all over the forest, leading poor Charles all over the place. Arthur sighed. </p><p>"I could've sworn I saw good game here," Arthur said solemnly, embarrassed for Charles. Arthur sighed once more. "Sorry, Charles,"</p><p>Charles shrugged. "It's alright," Charles thought for a moment. "They could've been running from something, maybe a predator,"</p><p>Arthur chuckled. "If there was, we would've seen it by now. We've searched this whole goddamn forest," </p><p>"Well, I'm sure there's something. Why don't we split up? Greater chance of finding something," Charles offered.</p><p>Arthur cocked his head to the side a small bit. "That ain't a bad idea. Okay, let's do it,"</p><p>Charles nodded and pointed East. "You go search over there, and I'll search over there," Charles pointed South. "We'll meet up at Strawberry once we both find something, alright?"</p><p>Arthur nodded and went to search where Charles pointed to. He had to admit, the foggy forest with the beams of light breaking through the fog was... eerie. Especially with no one at his side. The somewhat strong wind was creating a whistle in his ear, along with a shiver being sent down his spine every 30 seconds or so. </p><p>He searched the forest, eyes fixated on the ground, searching for a trail of some sort.</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>"Goddammit," Arthur cursed to himself. He was sure Charles had already found some deer. Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little bit jealous of Charles hunting skills. Arthur looked around, hoping that some deer would magically appear and he could call it a day. However, Arthur did spot a cabin from afar. </p><p>Arthur figured it wouldn't hurt to go and check it out. Maybe there were some deer in there. Maybe. Arthur walked in the general direction of the cabin, still checking the ground for any sort of animal tracks. Still, nothing. Not even rabbits. </p><p>As Arthur came closer to the cabin, the clearer he could hear the sound loud, deep, rough-sounding breathing. Not human, though. Arthur pulled at the front doorknob. It wouldn't budge. Arthur's breath hitched at the feeling of the cabin shaking and rumbling, synced with the loud sounds of footsteps. Unhuman. </p><p>Shakily, Arthur moved around the house, searching for an opening. The noise died down as he moved around the house, so Arthur assumed it was all in his head and, more confidently, moved around the cabin until he found an opening. </p><p>He found the opening, and there was a dead body in it. </p><p>Along with a bear.</p><p>Arthur froze, putting his hands up, as if to calm the agitated creature.  "E-e-easy, boy..." Arthur tried to soothe as he took slow steps backwards. Apparently, the soothing didn't work as the bear charged at him, breathing sounding deeper, as if it was growling. It probably was.</p><p>Arthur's heart dropped as he made a run for it, heart beating through his chest. He ran, ran as fast as he could, whistling for his horse multiple times as if Blitz would save him. Arthur's blood ran cold as the bear clawed his back, throwing him to the floor. Arthur let out a pained grunt as he hit the floor, the burning sensation of a cut on his back. The bear pinned him, claws digging into his chest and abdomen. </p><p>The bear bit down on Arthur's chest. The bear yanked his head around, dragging Arthur across the cold, hard ground. Arthur let out a scream as the bear bit down and tore flesh from his upper arm. He could feel the ground become sappy and wet from his own blood. Arthur could feel things becoming faint, but he did his best to dodge the bear's attacks as he reached for his knife. </p><p>He didn't feel his gun belt.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>Charles aimed his bow at a Whitetail Buck. A good one, too. It had taken a while, but he had finally found some animals around. Charles was baffled at how lifeless this forest was. The last time he'd been here, it was flowing with life, passing deer, rabbits, and boars every 5 minutes or so. Beautiful, really. Charles had always had an appreciation of life. </p><p>Charles was about to let go of the arrow when a pained, blood-curdling scream echoed from the forest, scaring off the deer and even birds that were perched up in the trees. </p><p>Though, the scream sounded like it came from a male. </p><p>Charles knew damn well that they were the only ones in this creepy ass forest. He and Arthur searched the whole place and found nothing. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>Arthur.</p><p>Charles ran in the general direction of the screaming, also whistling for Taima, to speed up the process. Taima came running after him and Charles quickly mounted her, bringing her to a sprint. </p><p>The closer he got, the clearer and louder the screams got. Charles felt sick at the sound. It was definitely Arthur. </p><p>Charles could also hear the rumbling and groaning of a grizzly bear. </p><p>He could feel Taima starting to get skittish as if she could tell there was a predator nearby. Charles patted her neck as he pushed her more, coming closer to the source of the noise. </p><p>Sure enough, there was Arthur, covered in blood, under a bear. </p><p>Arthur was alive, for sure, as he was still screaming and shouting for help. </p><p>Charles's heart sank to his stomach. "Hey!" He shouted loudly at the bear. The bear froze, turning its head to eye Taima and Charles, as if they were a delicious five-course meal. The bear charged them, growling. Taima, instinctively, began to run away. Charles didn't mind though, as it was leading the bear away from Arthur. </p><p>Charles reached in his satchel, pulling out poison-throwing knives. He threw as many as he could, some hitting the bear in the face, some hitting it in the chest. The bear's flight senses must've increased, as the bear began to run away, letting out low rumbles of pain. The poison seemed to have kicked in, as it collapsed a few moments later. </p><p>Charles immediately pulled Taima's reins towards Arthur, sprinting. Charles almost threw up. There Arthur laid, his white French Dress Shirt now soaked in a crimson red from blood. Charles dismounted and ran up to Arthur, taking his face in his hands.</p><p>His eyes were half-closed, but open. though they were glassy and cloudy; lifeless. </p><p>"Arthur!" Charles shouted. He pressed his index and middle finger against his neck to feel for a pulse. </p><p>Charles sighed in relief. </p><p>There was a pulse.</p><p>It was faint and slow, but there was one. </p><p>"Arthur!" Charles shouted once more. "I know you can hear me! Just hang on!" Charles urged and wiped blood away from a gash that formed over his right eye, spreading from his forehead to his right jawline. The claw hadn't got his eye, thank god. </p><p>Charles lifted Arthur up onto his shoulder, not missing the pained sigh that escaped Arthur's lips. He whistled for Taima to get closer and sat Arthur up in Taima's saddle. Charles noticed how Arthur was extremely light. Then again, he rarely saw the man eat. </p><p>Taima let out a worried snort. Taima had always had a soft spot for Arthur, Charles noticed. Arthur would often sneak oatcakes to her. </p><p>Charles mounted Taima and brung her to a sprint towards Horseshoe Overlook. </p><p>Charles felt as if this was his fault. He was the one that suggested splitting up. He could feel Arthur's blood seeping from his clothes to his own clothes. Arthur felt limp against his back; lifeless. Even the hand that Charles was holding to make sure that Arthur didn't fall of the saddle felt cold. </p><p>Charles let out a shaky sigh. They were there. </p><p>"Who goes there!" A familiar Irish voice called out from the opening of the camp. As much as he didn't want to, he slowed to a trot. </p><p>"It's Charles!" Charles called out. "Go... Go get some help! Arthur, he's... I don't know," Charles said truthfully. He didn't know. </p><p>Sean ran off, calling for people. Susan, Dutch, Hosea, Bill, Reverend. Charles dismounted, shouting to get the woman and children away. and took Arthur over his shoulder again as he walked to Arthur's cot. Hosea was the first one to see what the commotion was. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the color drain from Hosea's face. Charles gently dropped Arthur on his cot.</p><p>"What happened?" Hosea said frantically, trying to remain calm. Though, the cloudy, cold, lifeless look in Arthur's eyes had him... scared. Afraid that today was the last day of Arthur's life. Hosea refused to accept that he would live longer than his son. </p><p>"Bear attack," Charles replied as he dug in his satchel for bandages. Dutch, Bill, Reverend, and Susan crowded around Arthur's cot, Susan letting out a shocked gasp at the horrific sight of Arthur. </p><p>His clothes were ripped, covered in blood. His face had blood smeared on it. A gash reaching across his forehead to his right jawline. Blood seeping down his arms to his fingertips, dripping onto the grass. Deep gashes were visible from his ripped shirt. </p><p>A small chunk of flesh missing from his upper arm. </p><p>Blood seeping down into his cot, and onto the floor. </p><p>So much red. </p><p>Too much red. </p><p>"What the hell happened?" Dutch shouted frantically. </p><p>"Bear attack," Hosea responded before Charles could. Charles handed Susan some bandages and they both got to work, bandaging what felt like his whole torso, arms, thighs, and right side of his face. </p><p>"Bill, would you go get some health cures?" Dutch ordered and Bill nodded, rushing off towards Strauss's medical wagon. </p><p>Hosea's hands grabbed Arthur's wrists, checking for a pulse. </p><p>"Barely,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, who's the 'Scarface' now?" John laughed, handing Arthur a beer. </p><p>Arthur chuckled, taking the beer and opening it with his knife. "You, still," Arthur took a swig of his beer. </p><p>John scoffed. "Both of us, now," John laughed. "We really are brothers, huh? We both got a scar on our face,"</p><p>Arthur chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so,"</p><p>Charles joined the conversation, as he was passing them on his way to go guard the camp.</p><p>"You scared the living hell out of me, Arthur Morgan," Charles said, half-angry and half-joking.</p><p>Arthur scoffed. "Ah, It wasn't even that bad,"</p><p>Charles scowled. "Are you that damn delusional? You were dead for 30 seconds. You lost 30 percent of your blood. You had 16 gashes in total, ranging from your face to your legs. You still have to bandage your right arm daily. I'd say it's a miracle you're alive,"</p><p>Arthur sighed and lowered his head, like a child being scolded. "Yeah..." Arthur said and ran a finger along the scar on his face, tingles in its wake. </p><p>It was Hosea and Dutch's turn to join the conversation. </p><p>"It was a horrific sight," Hosea admitted and Dutch nodded. </p><p>"Son... that was... I'm sorry," Dutch said solemnly and lowered his head.</p><p>"It ain't your fault," Arthur said in a serious tone. He turned to face Charles. "And it wasn't your fault either, Charles," </p><p>Charles sighed and shook his head. "Look," He clapped a hand on Arthurs left arm. "Next time we go hunting, it'll be in the Heartlands. Without any bears,"</p><p>"I sure hope so," Arthur chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried.<br/>I didn't want Arthur to die because that would make me feel bad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>